Soul Eater vs the ouran high school host club! Are YOU the kinshin?
by pokemonGandI
Summary: Maka and the others fight the "kinshin" evil of the ouran host club. Features Maka and Soul vs. Honey and Mori
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
Maka and Soul

"So... This is our assignment?" Maka asked.  
"That's right!" Replied lord Death.  
"Where's Japan?" Asked Patti cheerfully.  
"It's right here!" Black Star exclaimed, pointing at a globe.  
Some time had passed since the Kinshin had been defeated, and now Maka and her friends were back to their old job of making their weapons death scythes. Now they were all being sent off to a new mission- in Japan!  
"Set off at once!" Lord Death ordered.

"You seem awfully excited, Black Star." Tsubaki commented.  
"You bet! Japan is awesome! Yahoo!" The assassin exclaimed.  
"Me and Patty have never been." Liz said "is it nice their?"  
"Nice? It's the best place ever! They have cherry blossoms and and and sushi and..."  
Soul stopped listening to Black Star chattering and looked at Maka. she seemed almost... Sad. He fell in pace with her.  
"Hey Maka, why so glum when you're with a cool guy like me?" Soul asked.  
Maka smiled sadly at him "oh... It's just that..." She sighed "my mom hasn't written me for a while. I've been a bit closer to dad lately, but... I miss her Soul!"  
Soul sighed "well, you've still got to make me a death scythe so... Deal with!"  
Maka managed to smile "we'll be one soul closer after this mission!"

"And that's how I know so much!" Black Star finished.  
"I had never seen Black Star so riled up on a school paper." Tsubaki said.  
"Yeah. Since other than that all Black Star gets are 0s." Liz snickered. Patti giggled.  
"Hey! Just because Black Star doesn't try doesn't mean..." The sound of the girls arguing drifted into the background as Maka and Soul walked up the stairs at the back of the group. Maka stared at the info card lord Death had given her at the beginning of the mission, as she was in charge of the group.  
"It doesn't make sense, Soul. Why would a kinshin be in a rich kid school?"  
"Kinshins are strange, Maka."  
"Yeah but..."  
"What now?!"  
"There's nothing out of the ordinary here."  
Soul sighed. Before Maka could continue, Kid's voice sounded from the group ahead of them:  
"We're here!" Maka looked up. Sure enough, Music Room 3 was written on a label in fancy stone lettering.  
Maka stepped to the front of the group and said, "All right! All weapons, transform!" Soul Eater turned into a scythe, which she caught in her hand. Behind her, the other weapons transformed. She breathed in, and then pushed open the door. At first, she couldn't see anything but rose petals. Then she heard a chorus of voices:  
"Welcome, to the ouran high school host club"


	2. Chapter 1

Maka vs. Tamaki

Tamaki stepped forward. As the king of the host club, he was the one to introduce them. He took his job seriously. He tossed a white rose at Maka's feet. He began to speak: "hello, I am Tamaki Suou, and-"  
Maka pointed at him and shouted "attack him! He's so obnoxious, he must be a kinshin!" Obnoxious? Maka called him obnoxious? Tamaki began eroding. Meanwhile, Maka had closed the gap between them and swung Soul Eater. Something grabbed Tamaki from behind and pulled him to the right just in time. The tip of the scythe nicked Tamaki's teddy bear. Tamaki's. teddy bear. Tamaki stopped eroding.  
"Why do things keep hurting my teddy bear!" Tamaki attempted to attack Maka, but something was holding him from behind. Maka stared at the host club king's demented face.  
Kid jumped next to her, wielding Liz and Patti, exclaiming, "yup, that's our kinshin." But no shot came.

Kid and Liz vs. Hikaru and kaoru

Kid gasped in wonder, dropping Liz and Patti. Kaoru watched while he held the struggling right arm of his fire-breathing boss. Hikaru, holding the left, also beheld the transformation of the guns into girls. Liz realized what Kid was doing before her shorter sister.  
She slapped her face, muttering "oh brother! Patti, step back! I'll help Kid!"  
As one of his weapons stepped behind Maka, who was again taking a swing at the fire-breathing blond Kid figured was a kinshin, Kid looked at the twins. "Symmetrical, perfectly symmetrical!" Kid murmured. Truth be told, the only difference was that Kaoru sported a pink rose and Hikaru wore a blue rose. Liz could tell by now that Kid was completely transfixed. She walked over to Kaoru and slapped him.  
Kid grabbed her arms, holding her back, and yelled at her, "you messed up the symmetry, Liz!"  
"But Kid..."  
"Hikaru! Wait!" Both warnings, from Liz and Kaoru, came too late. Hikaru strode quickly forward and slapped Liz with such force that it knocked both meister and weapon to the ground. Meanwhile, Kaoru was knocked down by the boss's uncontrollable rage. While the battle was over for Kaoru, the fight was just beginning for the girl wielding the scythe.

Maka vs. Tamaki

While the twins' symmetric battle was going on, Maka had taken many pieces out of Tamaki's suit. The strange twins had managed to always bring Tamaki out of harm's way so that the only fatality were the pieces of suit that were just in Maka's reach. But when the left twin had taken on Liz, the right twin had been knocked unconscious by Tamaki's rage, and the flames of the king were unleashed on the scythe meister. When Tamaki was released, Maka had been running at him to swipe again. Tamaki launched himself at Maka, and Maka was barely able to pull Soul Eater into a defensive position before Tamaki was pressed against the blade, swiping at her.  
"Tch, that's all you've got, kinshin! Stop eating human souls, it got you nowhere!" Maka exclaimed.  
"I don't fully understand what you're saying, but you hurt my teddy bear!" Anger was almost DRIPPING off of Tamaki.  
Soul appeared on the surface of the blade. He told Maka, grinning: "get him." Maka pushed at Tamaki, and when the host club king fell back, she quickly delivered the finishing blow. Pieces of white suit flew everywhere. But Maka hadn't accounted for the layers upon layers of clothing Tamaki wore. While she had shredded the white suit so that the sleeves ripped and the remainder fell off Tamaki's back, she had only managed to deeply embed Soul Eater into the white t-shirt Tamaki had on as his second layer. To that matter, she couldn't remove him.  
"Ha ha, worthy adversary, it seems I have won. You see, I am Tamaki Suou, the-" Tamaki was again cut off when Maka ran up Soul Eater's handle and kicked Tamaki fully in the face, as at this point, she was quite tired of him. Soul was released from Tamaki's clothing and skittered away into the shadows. Meanwhile, a one-sided fight was happening. Maka showered Tamaki with blows, and while his layers of clothing shielded most of his body, he was constantly in pain whenever a blow connected to his face. Maka again attempted a finishing blow, this time leaping up and twisting in midair and finally kicking his face. Tamaki staggered backward.  
"Host club! Enter the battle!" Tamaki howled. The remaining four hosts leaped into the fray.

Tsubaki vs. haruhi

Tsubaki knew the fighting was pointless. After all, none of their opponents SEEMED like kinshins. First, when Patti had seen that her sister and meister were losing, she had raced off to help them. Then it was just her and Black Star. But then the call had came up:  
"host club!" Tsubaki had recognized the blond's voice "enter the battle!" And more people converged where where Maka stood alone, without Soul, Black Star jumped into the fray to help their companion.  
"Don't worry Tsubaki!" He had said when Tsubaki had said she was going with him, "I'm the master assassin after all!" Then she had lost him in the crowd. He was so reckless, jumping into a battle against five possible kinshins, with only another meister as help. She sighed. Then her heart wrenched. Out of the battle had come Haruhi. In Tsubaki's eyes, Haruhi was a medium-sized boy in a red suit and dark-brown pants. His hair was also dark-brown and his eyes a beautiful orange eyes. She was dusting herself off when she heard Tsubaki scream.  
She looked up quickly and said in a soothing voice, "please, miss! I don't want to fight!"  
Tsubaki calmed herself. To her, Haruhi was just a boy, not a weapon or meister. "Me neither. But I'm not afraid to help them!" Tsubaki replied.  
Haruhi looked back at the battle, her eyes widening "you're from the DWMA, aren't you."  
Tsubaki was surprised, "yes. You know of us?"  
Haruhi nodded looking less surprised now. "We have to stop this. My name is Haruhi Fugioka, by the way." She said.  
"My name is Tsubaki" Tsubaki reply. But she wasn't paying attention. There was something... Girlish about him. But Haruhi was a boy... Right?

Maka vs. Tamaki

Maka was holding Tamaki by the throat and punching his face. He weakly attempted to fight back, but his blows had no effect on the hardened body of the meister. In fact, the battle would have been over for the king of the host club if outside forces hadn't intervened. At that moment, a boy with dark-brown hair and large orange eyes stepped out of the fighting behind Tamaki. He wore a red suit and the same dark-brown pants as Tamaki.  
"Senpai!" The new boy exclaimed. Maka remembered that he had been among Tamaki's reinforcements from when he called out, but disappeared soon after.  
Then a presence appeared behind her and spoke in a familiar voice: "put Tamaki down, Maka."  
Maka grinned and replied "okay, Tsubaki." She dropped the host club king, who landed gasping below Haruhi. Maka's friend stepped beside her, with the usual mellow smile on her face. Maka returned Tsubaki's smile.  
"Senpai! Are you ok?" The dark haired boy was saying.  
"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Daddy's neck huuuuuuuuuuuurts!" Tamaki complained.  
"You're not my father!" Haruhi exclaimed, obviously annoyed. He nodded to Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded back. Then she stepped forward and bowed.  
Still in the bowed position, Maka's friend spoke: " , I need you to call off your friends." Everyone was silent for a moment.  
Then Tamaki leaped up and declared "why you're so polite! Tsubaki, was it? Of course I will!" Maka, Tsubaki, and Haruhi all fell over anime style at the host club king's sudden change of moods.  
Haruhi was on his knees, murmuring "sen... Pai?"  
Tamaki shouted over the hubbub of the battle: "host club! Dissemble!" There was an immediate response. Four people of varying sizes leaped from the fray, leaving Maka's friends confused.  
"Kaoru!" Shouted a boy who was a bit taller than Haruhi. He had somewhat spiky orange hair and brown eyes, and sported a blue rose. His suit was blue and pink. His pants were the same as the rest of the group- dark-brown. The boy he was leaning over was an exact reflection, just with a pink rose. At that point, Black Star wandered over, his hands behind his head. He didn't say anything, he just stood beside his partner. Tsubaki smiled at him. Kid walked over, Liz and Patti still in gun form.  
"Everyone! Change back!" Tsubaki called out to Kid. The guns dropped, then turned back into the girls, dressed in their usual Western outfits. Someone groaned in the shadows behind them. The DWMA group whirled around to see Soul climbing unsteadily to his feet.  
"Soul! Where were you?" Maka exclaimed.  
"I was knocked away during the battle with that blond kinshin." Her weapon reminded her.  
"Well... About the whole kinshin thing..." Maka started.  
"I am not this kinshin of which you speak. I am Tamaki Suou, the king of the ouran host club!" Tamaki almost sang.  
Then all of the other boys threw off their suits to reveal t-shirts like Tamaki's. they sang out in a chorus of voices: "welcome, to the ouran high school host club. Here only the handsomest young men with way too much time on their hands entertain rich girls who also have WAY too much time on their hands. Lets just call it ouran's playground for the filthy rich and beautiful!" Tamaki allowed himself a small smile. The rehearsals had paid off! Everyone must have been impressed! Maka didn't know about her friends, but she was not impressed. In fact, she wasn't quite sure WHAT she was feeling. Irritation? No. Anger? No. Revulsion? Maybe. Before she could ponder more on this, Tamaki continued:  
"Here at the host club, you can be entertained by any of our fine young hosts. First, there are the Hitachin twins!" Tamaki pointed to the two orange-haired twins. The conscious one had thrown off his suit to reveal a pink and blue t-shirt. "The conscious one is Hikaru, and the one which you defeated is Kaoru! You will only see Hikaru today, though." As Tamaki continued his speech, a group of girls were carrying Kaoru away. "Next are the cousins Takashi Morinozuka, and on his shoulder Mitskuni Haninnozuka, or more commonly known as... Mori and Honey!" Mori was tall and gloomy, wearing the same pants as everyone else in the room. His t-shirt was dark blue, like the rose he held as well as his hair. On his shoulders, Honey seemed happy despite the battle he had endured. In fact, he didn't seem wounded. At all. Tamaki continued his speech, but Maka wasn't paying attention. She had remembered something important. That one of the hosts WAS A KINSHIN. It would have been apparent when Kaoru was knocked out if he was a kinshin, and no matter how sour Hikaru was, she doubted he was something his brother was not. She was determined to figure out who her enemy was, so she prepared for her soul vision. Tamaki, meanwhile, had gotten past the introductions and was at the climax of his speech, "now, be amazed at the dazzling wonder of the host club!" He turned his gaze on Maka. Ugh! Did that boy think looking like a girl would make him pretty? And that black cloak? Sooooooooo old-fashioned. "Hikaru!" He exclaimed!  
"Yes, boss?"  
"redress THAT" he pointed at Maka "at once!" At this point, Maka was just about to use soul vision when something grabbed her, destroying her concentration.

Maka vs. Hikaru

Maka soon figured out that it was Hikaru that was dragging her. Hikaru hauled the scythe meister into a separate room. He clapped twice. The twins' twin maids raced in front of him. He nodded. The door closed behind the maids as they entered the room. Immediately the sounds of a struggle began.  
Maka came dizzily out of the room. She was half pulled, half dragged back to music room 3. Once there, she took a look around the room. Tsubaki and Black Star were talking to Haruhi. Patti was sitting across from Honey, and they both happily stuffed their faces with cake. Soul sipped tea, and Liz chatted with a black-haired host Maka hadn't met yet.  
Hikaru pulled her up to Tamaki, who stood next to Soul, "I got Maka changed, boss." Soul took one look at his partner and did a double take. He fell down, cracking up.  
Maka put her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?" She demanded sternly. This only seemed to make Soul laugh more.  
Between laughter, Soul gasped out "M... Maka! The... They think... They think you're a... A boy!"  
"What!?" Maka snatched a mirror from beside her hysterical partner. Her eyeliner was erased, so that her eyebrows were narrow. Her hair was put into the kind of ponytail that guys wore. She wore a white sweater underneath a light checked button-down. To top it off, she was wearing the same pants as the hosts!  
"Do you like it?" Tamaki said to who he thought was a boy "I HAND PICKED it for you."  
Soul stood up next to the blond host and said, "don't worry Maka! You look good as a dude!"  
Maka snatched her book from the button-down and said "MAKA CHOP!" She swung the book, hitting Soul's head into Tamaki's and smashing both of the boys into the wall.

Maka vs. Haruhi

Maka let her hair down. At least this way, her HAIR was like a girl's. when she finished this task, she noticed that Tsubaki was smiling behind her.  
"Hi Tsubaki! Do you have eye liner?" Maka queried.  
"Sorry Maka, I don't use cosmetic products. I look this way naturally."  
"Of course you do. I'm the only one with tiny eyebrows."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing." Maka turned and looked at her friend.  
"Haruhi offered to go on a walk with us."  
"I'd love to go on a walk with you guys!" Maka exclaimed. The trio walked to the edge of the music room.  
At this point, Haruhi began talking, "so you guys think one of us is a kinshin? None of the other hosts knew about the DWMA until I told them about it while you were changing. Rich people are so darn sheltered."  
"Well, I have an easy way of finding our kinshin." Maka replied.  
"Your soul vision!" Tsubaki's face brightened. Maka nodded, then began concentrating.  
But then, Honey leaped in front of her, exclaiming, "Meister-chan! Come have some cake with me and Patti-chan!"  
Maka could only muster up a small "m- Meister... Chan?" Before the small host dragged her away.

Liz vs. Hikaru

Kid was talking to Hikaru: "I like you and your brother's symmetry sooooooo much! It's wonderful!" Liz rolled her eyes. This was SO Kid. Liz was pondering on her boredom when someone slapped her so hard that she crashed into a table and smashed a teapot onto the ground. Her assailant, of course, was Hikaru. Doesn't the section title make that clear enough? He slapped her again. Hikaru's fury was boiling at its max. He slapped her and punched her, while she flailed weakly, not doing any real damage. Liz was dizzy, and the pain to her face was too great. She stumbled backwards and fell to her knees. Then the crazed twin struck down. Hard.

Kid vs. Hikaru

The blow struck Kid down the shoulder and across the right side of his body. It didn't hurt, though. His reaper body took the blow without damage. Kid simply cracked his shoulder. Hikaru's mouth dropped open. Then Kid punched Hikaru in the face. The host crashed backwards, knocking over a table at which Kyoya was entertaining some girls. Kyoya stepped away from the wreckage, while the girls fled screaming. Kid quickly surveyed the room. Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mori stood behind Hikaru.  
"Hikaru! Stop it this instant!" Tamaki shouted.  
"No, boss! I'LL TAKE THEM DOWN!" Screamed the enraged twin. Kid continued to glance around the room. Behind him, Black Star had placed himself between Liz and the battle. He remained calm and collected. Liz was still stunned on her knees. Soul stood beside her, looking a bit stunned himself. Maka, Patti, and Honey were still eating cake, like they didn't know what was going on. Then Hikaru leaped again.


	3. Chapter 2

Tsubaki vs. Haruhi

Haruhi and Tsubaki were walking down the corridors now. They had met many of Haruhi's friends by now. Haruhi was uncomfortable. It was uncanny how many times she had caught her new friend staring at her. Tsubaki stared at Haruhi because something was not right about him. His hair, and his pants, and his speech, and everything! Nothing was right! Finally, the weapon pulled her friend into the shadows of a side corridor.  
"Haruhi, are you the kinshin?"  
"What? No!"  
"I believe you! But something isn't right about how you look and how you act!" Before Haruhi could reply, a tall, mean-looking, redheaded boy towered behind him. Tsubaki prepared for battle, and Haruhi turned.  
"Oh hi Kassanoda!" Tsubaki's friend said cheerily.  
"Hi... Fugioka..." The tall redhead stammered. Tsubaki realized he was BLUSHING. This mean figure... Liked... Other boys? No. Something else was happening here. Then the lightbulb turned on. At this point, the two students had finished their conversation.  
"Well... See you later... Fugioka..." Kassanoda said.  
"Bye Kassanoda!" Tsubaki's friend replied cheerily. Then the redhead stumbled away. Haruhi began to walk again.  
"Haruhi! You're a girl!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Kid vs. Hikaru

Hikaru continued to attack with slaps and punches, but Kid just slipped under his arm and dealt devastating blows with the barrels of his guns. Hikaru fell backwards, splitting a table in half. The few girl guests that were still in music room 3 fled. All of the tables except the one Maka and Honey sat at were destroyed. In fact, the table was eerily undamaged. Before Kid could examine it more, Hikaru leaped at him again. Kid blocked the blow with Patti, then shot near his foot with Liz, tripping Hikaru. The host fell right into the barrels of the twin guns. BAM! BAM! The host stumbled away, but now Kid began a barrage of shots.  
"Without your brother you're nothing but garbage! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" The reaper shouted. The host was buffeted until he was thrown down to Tamaki's feet.  
Kid was about to continue when a voice called behind him: "Kid! This battle is over!" Kid looked back and saw Maka standing up. Kid remembered that she was the leader of this mission. He let his guns transform.  
"Hikaru! What has gotten into you!" The host club king asked him softly as he offered the twin a hand.  
"They hurt Kaoru!" Hikaru said. Then he pushed his king's hand away.

Maka vs. Honey

When Maka sat back down, Mori was sitting next to Honey. Maka returned to slowly eating cake while Honey gobbled down cake after cake.  
"So Maka-chan." Honey said between bites. "You eat kinshin souls?"  
"No, my partner Soul eats them. I wield him..."  
"But doesn't that hurt the kinshins?"  
"I- I guess so... I mean, don't they deserve it after eating human souls?"  
"You have to keep in mind, Maka-chan, that everyone has feelings."  
"W-what?"  
"No matter how you cut it, someone will get hurt."  
"What are you..." Maka's eyes widened.  
Honey continued to eat cake happily. "You don't have to use soul vision, Maka-chan. I think we both know what you would see."  
"Oh my god... YOU'RE the kinshin!" Maka exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 3

Tsubaki vs. Haruhi

Haruhi leaped onto Tsubaki and placed her hand over the weapon's mouth.  
"Shhhhhhh!" The host whispered, taking her hand away, "you'll blow my cover!"  
"But why do you need cover? And why are you in a HOST club?"  
"Don't say it like that! And it's a long story."  
"Tell me!" Tsubaki exclaimed, a little too loudly. Haruhi glanced around.  
Then she nodded and said: "all right, but not here." The host led Tsubaki to the roof.  
She said: "unlike the rest of the school except Kassanoda, I'm not rich. In fact, I'm kinda poor."  
Tsubaki gasped. "That's terrible!"  
Haruhi sighed. "Shut up! You sound like a rich person! Let me finish. Anyway, I got good enough grades to enter this school, so I joined and started studying to be a lawyer. On the first day of school, I stumbled upon music room 3, and broke a vase. So, I had to repay it."  
Tsubaki gasped. "And you're still repaying it today?"  
"No! I thought I told you to let me finish! Anyway, my debt was repaid just when Tamaki-Senpai got married. Except me and the other hosts stopped him." Haruhi said.  
"Tell me everything." Tsubaki whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

Maka and Soul vs. Honey and Mori

Maka leaped back and grabbed Soul. He became a scythe. Maka was using soul vision now, and she could clearly see the kinshin egg that was Honey's soul. She wondered what kind of weapon he was. But instead of transforming, he picked up a cake and walked over to Maka.  
Beaming, he said, "would you like a cake, Soul-chan?" Soul transformed back to normal.  
"Would I?!" The weapon shouted. He snatched the cake and swallowed it whole. Then he fainted.  
"Oh my god! Soul! What did you do to that cake!"  
"I may or may not have poisoned it."  
"You did WHAT?! OH MY GOD HES NOT BREATHING! GUYS HELP ME GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!"  
"I think we won, Takashi!"

End. The Ouran High School Host Club wins.

Next time: Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Dragon Ball Z


End file.
